Many web sites present forms that allow a user to click a button to submit information. Often times, a warning accompanies the button to indicate to the user that he or she should not press the button more than once to allow the data transaction to go through successfully. If the user clicks the button twice anyway, then he or she could potentially perform unwanted tasks (e.g., pay a bill twice, order merchandise twice, etc.).
One conventional approach is to lock out a button when a JavaScript detects a button press or something similarly. However, this solution requires a control mechanism external to the button. If JavaScript is turned off on a browser, or an unsupported browser is used, then the problem persists.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and mechanism for enforcing a one-submission-only policy for a graphical button. The improved method and mechanism should embed the one-submission behavior in the button itself and require the user to re-instantiate the button to restore its functionality. The present invention addresses such a need.